Viaje al otro barrio
by Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha
Summary: El equipo 7 es enviado a otro universo. Más exactamente al nuestro. Aunque no a sido por pura casualidad. ¿Como empezó todo? Pues de la forma más normal del mundo. Una misión. Aunque esta no será la única historia. Sino también la de un reencuentro.-Ya se que es posible que otros hayan escrito una historia de esta tipo pero dadle una oportunidad que es mi primera historia publica
1. Chapter 1

_¡Holaaaaaaa!_

_Primero de todo soy nueva así que no seais muy duros ¿vale? Porfavor decidma si está bien o no que. si veo que no interesa mucho la abandonaré. Aunque odoe hacer eso_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

·. Como empezó todo parte 1: Llegada a la infancia y una mision .·

_S'il vous plaît que les passagers du vol T-602 se dirigent vers la porte d´embarquement 3. S'il vous plaît que les passagers du vol T-602 se dirigent vers la porte d´embarquement 3. Merci pour votre attention (traducción : Por favor que los pasajeros del vuelo T-602 se dirijan hacia la puerta 3. Por favor que los pasajeros del vuelo T-602 se dirijan hacia la puerta 3. Muchas gracias por su atención)_ - se oía por megafonía y yo aún estaba en recepción ¿cómo era posible que siempre tuviera que llegar tarde a todos lados? Y aún gracias que los días que tenía que ir a clase mi compañera de cuarto me despertaba.

Cuando por fin la recepcionista me dejó ir cogí las maletas de mano y me fui corriendo hacia la puerta 3. Pasé por delante de la policía como un suspiro mientras que les oía decir algo parecido a un "tout les jours c´est le même, tu en penses pas le même Elias? / Oui tu as raison François (traducción: todos los días es lo mismo, ¿no lo crees Elias? / Sí tienes razón François)". Dejando al par de vejestorios en sus asuntos, conseguí llegar a la puerta justo a tiempo antes de que fuera cerrada. Ya dentro del avión me senté en el asiento 26 junto a la ventana. Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y cerré el móvil. Cuando el avión se estabilizó comencé a mirar por la ventana. Se veía tan pequeño todo desde esa altura. Suspiré. Bueno creo que ya es tiempo de que me presente, mi nombre es Isabel aunque en realidad es Maria Isabel, y bueno, como ya ven es muy largo así que todo el mundo me llama Mabel. Tengo el pelo castaño, largo hasta media espalda y rizado, y cuando me aliso o me ducho me llega hasta la cintura. Mis ojos son castaños y mi piel es blanca, y aun cuando de pequeña tenia pecas ahora no se notan tanto. ¿Sobre mí? Pues, mis padres se separaron cuando yo estaba en la guardería. Mi madre se llama Maria Isabel aun cuando la llamamos Isabel y mi padre Félix. De parte de mi padre tengo una hermana de seis años, y bueno mi madre… siempre ha dicho que con una ya tenía más que suficiente así que cuando puede se escapa junto a su pareja de vacaciones. ¿Sobre mi carácter que podría decir? Bueno soy una chica bastante tímida, tranquila y según todo el mundo, seria. Aunque aún no sé porque. Es verdad no he dicho mi edad. Tengo 18 años.

Ahora me dijo hacia España, más exactamente hacia Barcelona, Cataluña. Después cogería un taxi y me iría a Tarragona. Me dirijo hacia ahí por una reunión muy importante. Después de a saber cuánto tiempo me juntaré con los amigos de la escuela. Con los que crecí desde los tres años en general hasta los 16.

"Por fin he llegado. Ya me estaba aburriendo" El avión acaba de aterrizar y toda la gente se ha levantado y amontonado en el pasillo. Mientras, yo, que ya estaba impaciente por bajar del infernal avión estaba siendo aplastada. Cuando pasaron los tres malditos minutos en los que casi no he podido respirar, la marea de personas empezó a moverse. Pero ahí no acababa toda la movida, ¡no! Todo el mundo se encaminó hacia los montacargas por donde salían las maletas. Estuve esperando media hora a que las malditas maletas salieran y, junto a un carrito, caminé hacia la salida. Ahí había muchísima gente esperando a sus familiares o amigos, como yo cuando tenía once años y esperaba poder ver a mi padre después de dos meses. Cogí el móvil, lo encendí y envíe un "ya he llegado, os espero en la salida".

Estuve otra media hora hasta que el maravilloso pitido de los mensajes llegó hasta mis oídos. Por fin me han respondido mensaje. "mi avión se ha retrasado y las otras no podrán llegar hasta mañana ¡nah es broma poma*! Menos lo del final. Así que espérame que en un tres i no res* ya estaré junto a ti y podremos vivir juntas para siempre ¡nah es broma poma! Ah, y por cier…" estaba por leer cuando de repente alguien me saltó encima. Lo primero que hice fue dar un codazo en el estómago del sujeto y cuando bajó la guardia lo tiré al suelo haciéndolo tropezar. Pero cuando iba a continuar me fijé en quien era y lo reconocí. O mejor dicho la reconocí.

Por el suelo estaba nada más ni nada menos que una de mis mejores amigas. Una chica de pelo castaño-claro y ojos avellanas retorciéndose por el suelo. Me quedé parada mirandola con una gotita estilo anime en mi sien. Cuando reaccioné la ayudé a levantarse:

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté

-¿Tú qué crees? Pues claro que no imbécil!

-Lo siento Yoani, pero es que pensé que eras alguien que ya quería pasarse conmigo. Si puedo hacer algo por ti me lo dices…

-Pues sí, para compensarme tendrás que pagar mi parte del taxi hasta tu casa y ahí alojarme hasta que ya no te aguante.

-¡Eso lo tendría que decir yo! Hmp.

-Bueno, bueno vayamos.

-Hmp… ¿que voy a hacer contigo?

-Alojarme, darme de comer, mimarme... Ese tipo de cosas...hehe...

-¡no me refería a eso!- le "casi" grité

-A ver, a ver si hay un taxi libre- murmuró para ella misma

-¡No me ignores!

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq UNA HORA MÁS TARDE

Prov´s autora:

Cuando llegaron las dos chicas se encontraron con una hermosa casa blanca de cuatro pisos rodeada por un jardín bien cuidado. Entraron por la puerta y vieron a un hermoso perrito de pelo largo que estaba junto a la puerta acompañado de una enorme perra en comparación a él. Cuando las vieron los dos perros se acercaron hasta las dos jóvenes. Se trataba de los perros de Mabel. El pequeño era un shih-tzu blanco con gris y el otro más grande una perra de galgo afgano de pelos largos y canelas.

-ring, ring (perdón por los efectos de sonido pero estamos bajos de presupuesto)

-¿Sí?

-_hola cariño, ¿Ya habéis llegado?_

-Sí mama, no hace mucho tiempo ¿Donde estás?- le respondió Mabel

-_Bueno de eso quería hablar contigo... Resulta que no acordé de decirte que no iba a poder estar para recibiros y..._

-No me digas que te has vuelto ha ir de viaje- bufó

-_Bueno si en parte. Y por eso te quería pedir si podías cuidar de los animales. Ya sabes, sacarlos de paseo,..._

_-_¡Mamá, siempre los saco a pasear yo, sé lo que tengo que hacer!

-_Bueno, bueno no te enfades que acabas de salir de vacaciones ¡ Así que ya sabes, DISFRUTA DE LA VIDA Y PIERDETE EN ELLA!_

_-_Hay mamá que voy a hacer contigo.

-_Eso sí solo tengo una condición ¡ Nada de chicos en casa !_

_-_Claro mamá. No habrán chicos en casa. Bueno ya nos hablamos. Chao.

-_Adiós._

Prov´s Mabel:

Yoa estuvo toda la puta charla haciéndome muecas y riéndose de mí. Así que para vengarme, le hice cosquillas e intenté tirarla al suelo, pero como las dos hicimos Krav Maga juntas, el resultado fue dos chicas tiradas al suelo y los perros encima. Yippee (ironía ¬¬ ).

Fui a coger la llave que estaba escondida debajo de la alfombra. La verdad, mi madre es un genio. Solo se le ocurre a ella esconder una cosa tan importante en un lugar como este. Pero bueno, ella es así. A veces me pregunto si no fui yo un error.

Abrí la puerta y entramos en el vestíbulo. Después abrí una de las dos puertas que había que al mismo tiempo me abría paso hacia un gran corredor. Me salté la primera puerta y me encaminé hacia las escaleras. Las subí y llegué a la segunda planta. A cada lado del corredor había una habitación. En total cinco. La mía era la que quedaba al final y la de Yoani iba a ser la de mi lado.

La acompañé hasta su habitación y dejamos en su equipaje ahí. Después yo fui hacia la mía. Mi habitación tenía la pared donde estaba apoyada la cama de color morada y las otras blancas. La pared del lado de mi cama era un enorme ventanal con cortinas blancas casi transparentes que vistas panorámicas hacia el mar y a algunos pinos. Tenía una televisión plasma que miraba tanto hacia la cama como al grupo de sofás y pufs de colores blancos, morados y negros. Detrás del mueble de la televisión había un tocador. Al lado de la puerta de entrada había otra puerta. Esta última daba hacia el vestidor y el baño. El vestidor era blanco y con un enorme ventanal. Los muebles eran de una madera bastante oscura. El baño tenía unos azulejos de color aguamarina. El espejo que había delante del bidet reflejaba todo el baño. Una bañera, un baño…

Cuando acabamos de arreglar nuestras cosas, decidimos que ya era hora de salir a dar un paseo. Cogí a los perros y fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque.

-¿Falta mucho?- me preguntó Yoani

-¿Par que exactamente? ¬¬U

-Para llegar a donde quieras ir

-Sí solo estamos dando una vuelta

-Ya pero me abuuuuroooo…

-Problemática

-Ya te pareces a uno que yo se me

-¿Y se puede saber quién es? n.n - le pregunté yo

-A Shikamaru… ¿Quién iba a ser sino?

-Si tienes razón… Hay… hace tanto tiempo que no veo la serie. La verdad es que me pones muy melancólica

-Sí tienes razón

-Hai… -suspiraron las dos

Yoani iba a continuar hablando cuando de repente fue interrumpida por un sonido extraño que se produjo detrás de unos matorrales. Nos extrañamos así que decidimos ir a mirar que es lo que pasaba. Y...

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa!

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq pqpqpqpqpqp

-Dos días antes (en algún lugar de otro mundo)-

Mundo shinobi- País del fuego- Konohagakure

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde el ataque de Pein a la aldea y todo el mundo estaba intentando reconstruirla. Hacía un día tranquilo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa!

Bueno o casi.

-¡NARU-BAKA NO AGAS TANTO ESCANDALO!

-¡NO SAKURA-CHAN NO ME GOLPE…!- en ese momento se levanta una gran masa de polvo

Bueno… nos situamos en lo que, en algún momento, fue la calle más transitada de toda Konoha y ahora no era más que una solitaria callejuela en la que solo había cuatro gatos. Ahora no era más una calle con algunos negocios y casas distribuidas por ahí y por allá. Sus suelos, que anteriormente era de roca tallada, ahora no era más que arena y polvo. Delante de un negocio que parecía un restaurante se podía distinguir a una peli rosa hecha una furia y a un inconsciente rubio clavado en el suelo.

A parte de esa desafortunada acción, se veía gente que iba de un lado a otro. Cuando de repente…

-Sakura-san hokage-sama la solocita a usted y a Uzumaki-san en su oficina- le dice un hombre vestido con traje jounin viendo a los dos jóvenes con una gotita estilo anime.

-a claro ahora vamos- dijo sakura cambiando su semblante a uno más calmado.

.

. En la oficina

.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama – saludó Sakura entrando por la puerta

-¡Hola Tsunade-obaa-chan!- acto seguido...

-¡Naruto te he dicho mil veces que no me llames vieja!- le gritó Tsunade para después estrellarlo gracias a un puñetazo en la pared.

-B-bueno Tunade-sama ¿Para que nos quería?

-Bueno... Vayamos a asuntos más importantes. Necesito que vayáis a una misión...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este primer capitulo.

Por favor reviws ¿si?


	2. Como empezó todo parte 2: Misión

Hola a todo el mundo de nuevo. Después de no se cuanto tiempo aquí está el segundo capítulo

itsukii(inner): sí, dios, no sabeis cómo estaba de histérica por subir ese capítulo...no paraba! por dios, poned buenos comentarios que si no, soy yo la que va a sufrir! :S

Y bueno ahí esta, otra vez, la pesada de mi inner. Lo que pasa es que he tenido muuuuuchas cosas que hacer en el cole y bueno... mejor vayamos al grano.

Disclaimed:- Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece al gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto

-Todos los personajes son reales(incluso inner que es una amiga muuuuuuuuuuy pesada) lo único que cambian son los nombres y sus edades

-porfavor reviews- diálogo

**Flashback **Flashback

.

. Cambio de lugar/hora...

.

Y de momento ya está.

* * *

**CAPÍTILO 2:**

Como empezó todo parte 2: Mision

.

. En la oficina

.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama – saludó Sakura entrando por la puerta

-¡Hola Tsunade-obaa-chan!- acto seguido...

-¡Naruto te he dicho mil veces que no me llames vieja!- le gritó Tsunade para después estrellarlo gracias a un puñetazo en la pared.

-B-bueno Tsunade-sama ¿Para que nos quería?

-Bueno... Vayamos a asuntos más importantes. Necesito que vayáis a una misión...

.

.

.

**Flasheback:**

-¿Qué tipo de missión Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Sakura

-Tendres que ir al país del remolino cerca de Uzushiogakure

-¿Uzushigakure?- preguntó naruto con un gran signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza

-Sí es la aldea extinta que estaba en el país del remolino, también conocida con el nombre de "La aldea de la longevidad"

-Haaaa...

-¿Para que tenemos que ir ahí Tsunade-sama?

-Tenéis que recoger un pergamino que hay en un antiguo templo de sacerdotizas. El viaje hacia el país del remolino se puede hacer en medio día así que partiréis ahora mismo. Hoy al medio día ya estaréis ahí así que iros que tengo mucho trabajo- los echó Tsunade

-Hai- dijeron Sakura y naruto con una gotita estilo anime cada uno.

**Fin Flashback:**

Eso pasó hace exactamente medio día. Ahora, los últimos integrantes del equipo siete se encontraban delante de un enorme lago de aguas cristalinas comiendo algo.

-Bueno Naruto, cuando acabemos de comer tenemos que comenzar a buscar el pergamino. A saber donde está.

Los chicos empezaron por revisar si alrededor del lago había algún escondite. Pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que no era así. Así que decidieron mirar dentro del templo

.

.No muy lejos de ahí

.

**Flashback:**

Se encontraba un azabache delante de un homre con una máscara de espirales en naranja

-Sasuke, necesito que vayas al templo que hay cerca de la villa del remolino, en el país del remolino a buscar un pergamino con un dibujo de dos redondas separadas y una flecha que las relaciona - le dijo el azabache mayor al menor

-hmp. Entonces iré a buscar a los otros- dijo como si nada

-No se lo digas a nadie- le paró el de la máscara naranja

-¿Que quieres decir, Madara?- inquirió Sasuke

**-**Quiero que vayas tu solo- acabó diciendo Madara antes de salir de la habitación

**Fin Flashback:**

Ahora mismo ese mismo azabache menor se encontraba saltando de rama en rama para llegar a su meta. No mucho tiempo después llegó al mismo lago donde estaban Sakura y Naruto. Echó una rápida ojeada por los alrededores y cuando vió que no había nada se encaminó hacia el templo. Comenzó por entrar por la puerta trasera y sigió el pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Las subió y de encontró con diferentes puertas. Las estuvo revisando y al ver que no había nada continuó su camino. Estuvo subiendo diferentes pisos hata que...

-¡NARU-BAKA!¡QUE SE SUPONES QUE HAS TOCADO!

-¡YO NO HE TOCADO NADA! ¡ESA COSA SE HA ACTIVADO SOLA!

-¡LO DUDO MUCHO! ¡PERO A AHORA CORRE POR TU VIDA Y LA DEL PERGAMINO!

-¡HAI!

Poco después se comenzó a escuchar diferentes explosiones que poco a poco iban alejandose más. En ese momento se acordó que la voz femenina había dicho algo sobre un pergamino, así que decidió seguirlos para a segurarse si era el mismo pergamino.

Entró a un de las habitaciones y saltó por la ventana. Comenzó a correr en dirección del bosque que era donde se escuchaban diferentes explosiones. Cuanto más se hacercaba se daba cuenta que había un poderoso chakra. Al llegar a la altura de las explosiones, se encontró con una enorme figura echa de chakra azul. La extraña figura se parecía a un tigre-gato azul con rayas negras. Se fijó que miraba con insistencia hacia delante. Entonces fue cuando vio a una joven peli rosa que era seguida por un rubi que llevaba en la mano un pergamino. Cuando se fijo más en el pergamino se dio cuenta que era el mismo pergamino que Madara le había dicho que encontrara.

Rápidamento aumentó su velocidad hasta llegar a la altura del rubio. En cambio el rubio al sentir una nueva presencia en la persecución no hizo nada más que insultar al entrometido antes de girarse en su dirección.

Al ver quien era el "entrometido" tan solo ensanchó los ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el azabache de un rápido movimiento intentó quitarle el pergamino, pero el rubio lo esquivó y aunmentó la velocidad hasta llegar a la altura de Sakura. La peli rosa al ver que el rubio aumentó su velocidad lo miró extrañada. Naruto no hizo nada más que, en una señal, decirle que fuera más rápida. Ella la aumentó. No mucho más tarde Naruto pudo sentir la presencia de Sasuke más cercana y antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió que le cogían el pergamino. Se giró rápidamente e intentó coger el pergamino de las manos al menor de los Uchiha. Sakura al darse cuenta de lo sucedido intentó ayudar al rubio.

Ahora las cosas estaban al reves. El azabache era quien era perseguido por los ninjas de Konoha y el "bicho" de chakra. Pasó unos minuto de persecución hasta que, Sakura, consigió llegar a la altura de Sasuke. Se le tiró encima consigiendo que el pergamino se resbalara de las manos del azabache. En ese momento Naruto lo cogió. Sakura lo vió e intentó que Naruto no lo cogiera ya que el pergamino se había quedado enganchado a una rama del arbol. No lo consiguió. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se vieron envueltos por una extraña luz blanca. Esta cada vez brillaba más y más, hasta que el bosque desapareció ante sus ojos.

Prov´s Sakura:

Después de verme envuelta en esa extraña luz blanca, el sonidose vió anulado. No se veía nada más que blanco. Y lo único que se oía era un molesto zumbido que me rompía los tímpanos.

Eché una ojeada por la masa luminosa para ver si conseguía ver algo. Y, al final de todo, conseguí divisar algo amarillo y más lejos algo negro. Me hacerqué a esos dos puntos que se encontraban en la distancía y cuando llegé, vi a mi rubio amigo flotando en la nada. Le removí y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Cuando estuvo despierto observó los alrededores y, al igual que yo, fijó su mirada en el punto negro. Nos miramos un momento para después encaminarnos hacia allí. Al llegar nos encontramos con nuestro azabache ex-compañero. Le observamos durante un rato.

En verdad que había cambiado y mucho. Era mucho más alto y sus facciones se habían fortalecido. Los único que no cambiaba era su pelo azabache y su blanca piel que parecía la de un muerto. Su rostro era relajado como si nada pasara y su figura era relajada.

De repente comenzó a despertar. Cuando tuvo los ojos abiertos observó alrededor de si confundido, como intentando saber lo que había pasado. Hasta que se dió cuenta de que estabamos a su lado.

Sus ojos, anteriormente confundidos, ahora eran frios, vacios, no expresaban nada más que un opaco sentimiento de soledad, arrepentimiento. Se empezó a levantar sin quitarnos la mirada de encima. Cuando estuvo de pie dió media vuelta sobre si mismo y empezó a caminar hacia la nada, la misma nada que nos envolvía.

Naruto al ver su acción se movió rápidamente y le rozó el brazo. Ante esta misera acción la luz blanca comenzó a brillar otra vez. Y otra vez el mundo desapareció delante de nuestros ojos. Me asusté y cogí la mano de Naruto y con rápido movimiento rozé la de Sasuke a la que aferé como si mi vida se me fuera en ello cuando sentí que el "suelo" desaperecía bajo nuestros pies.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa!- gritamos al coro Naruto y yo.

* * *

itsukii: yeahh! que os ha parecido? por cierto niña( va para ti autora) NO SOY PESADAAAAAAAA! ERES TU LA QUE TE QUEJAS! soy a-do-ra-ble! fan-tás-ti-ca, sen-sa-ci-o-nal...todos los adjeticos que te pasen por la cabeza( a ser posible buenos adjetivos, q te conozco...) total, para algo te corrijo yo las faltas...soy SENSACIONAL! ESPLÉNDIDA! INTELIGENTE! ni se te ocurra decir lo contrario, porque... SÉ DÓNDE VIVES! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! con cariño, itsukii-uchiha(jodete)

Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha: primero me opongo a todo lo que has dicho y los adjetivos que me pasan por la cabeza no son precisament buenos. Y además no sabes donde vivo. Y si has de utilizar mi nombre por lo menos escribelo bien. Bueno dejando a parte a esta loca...

REVIEWS ¿SI?


	3. Capítulo 3

Bueno, después de... bueno de mucho tiempo... ¡He vuelto! Y, espero, que los capítulos vayan subiendo más rápidos.

Os dejo de molestar y os pongo la conti

Ash!, casi se me olvida... El capítulo no es muy largo solo es un comienzo de lo que es la verdadera. La emoción empezará en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

·. Nada importante... Solo habéis aparecido en otro universo .·

Anteriormente:

Yoani iba a continuar hablando cuando de repente fue interrumpida por un sonido extraño que se produjo detrás de unos matorrales. Nos extrañamos así que decidimos ir a mirar que es lo que pasaba. Y...

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

.

.

.

Prov's Mabel:

No me podía creer lo que tenía delante de mis narices. Era sensacional. Definitivamente los mejores que había visto en mi vida. Estaban totalmente bien hechos. No sé si es una broma o qué pero me encanta. Definitivamente, eran los mejores vestuarios de anime que había visto en mi vida.

Después de estar contemplando como imbécil, a los tipos esos que iban vestidos de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, decidí acercarme a ellos.

Primero lo hice con el que iba vestido de Naruto. El pelo lo tenía igual que en el anime. Es decir, pelo rubio y puntiagudo como el cuarto hokage y con la insignia anudada en la frente. Tenía la tez morena y unos espectaculares ojos azules, aunque claro, no eran tipo anime. En las mejillas, tres rallas características por el kyubi que tenía dentro de sí, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo pensaba. Su vestimenta también era igual. Llevaba su característica chaqueta naranja y negra, muy llamativa y los pantalones negros. Para acabar, unas sandalias shinobi negras.

Después me acerqué a la mujer que iba vestida como Sakura. Primero de todo me concentré en su pelo. Porque… no parecía una peluca. Así que me acerqué a su pelo y se lo estiré. Lo único que se oyó fue el grito de cuando a una chica se le intenta arrancar el pelo, y después caí en la cuenta de que era de verdad ¡No me lo podía creer, esa chica se había tintado el pelo de rosa! Nunca podría en tender ese tipo de modas. Y mira que yo una vez me tinté las puntas del pelo en rojo. Después me acerqué a su cara. Para ese entonces, la chica de pelo rosa ya estaba bastante enfadada. Tenía la tez blanca como la nieve, pero tampoco pálida. Y unos espectaculares ojos jade. Creo que se ha puesto lentillas, porque nunca he visto unos ojos como esos. Lo raro es que eran muy expresivos. Después me fijé en su vestimenta, que, al igual que el chico Naruto, no había cambiado. Más tarde le tendría que preguntar si me dejaría esa ropa, o, en todo caso, donde se lo había comprado.

Por último me acerqué al que iba vestido de Sasuke. Su pelo era igualito ¡Incluso tenía eso reflejos azules marino que le caracterizaban a él y a su madre! Después me fijé en su rostro. Tenía la tez pálida, como si de verdad hubiera estado encerado con el pedófilo de Orochimaru y con expresión seria. Juraría que le estaba envolviendo un aura asesina como haría Sasuke cuando alguien se le acercara tanto. Lo que más me llamaba la atención, eran sus ojos. Estaban vacíos, como si no sintieran nada. Pero muy en el fondo de estos, detrás del odio, había tristeza. Una profunda tristeza, pero no como la que pones cuando tu perro desaparece o cuando tus padres no están, sino una más profunda. Una que te lleva a la locura, como la de Antonio Flores (buscad su historia en google ahí entenderéis lo que quiero decir). Daban tantas ganas de abrazarle que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba como a cinco centímetros de distancia a punto de abrazarle.

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar, la voz de Yoani me sacó de mi ensoñación:

-Tierra llamando a Mabel, ¿Me recibes?- se burló la muy….

-Ja-ja-ja ¡Qué graciosa!- Le respondí

-Bueno, antes de que empecemos como siempre, ¿te has fijado a que son igualitos a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke-baka?- me preguntó. A veces me pregunto si dice las cosas en serio o en coña. Bueno… eso es una cosa que nunca sabré.

-No que vá, si pensaba que eran los patos de walt disney pictures: Jaimito, Juanito y Jorgito- le respondí con sarcasmo

-Ya sabía yo que tenías que ir a revisarte la vista… Tendrías que hacerme caso- Me dijo muy segura de sí misma mientras yo la miraba con incredulidad. "la verdad que eso del sarcasmo no lo lleva nada bien" (nta: ya sabía yo que eso no se cura ni con el tiempo )*( nta: q sepas q yoani es tu amiga q esta leyendo esto, por si acaso te pasas de lista escribiendo sobre MI)

- ¡Hey! –Nos llamó la atención el rubio- ¿Quiénes sois? Y ¿Dónde estamos? 'ttebayo

-A claro. Yo me llamo Mabel y tengo 18 años y la loca de aquí al lado es Yoani que hace poco hizo los 18. –Nos presenté.- ¿Y vosotros? Bueno, por la forma en la estáis vestidos, supongo que sois otakus, por cierto, yo también lo soy.

-¿Qué es un otaku?- me preguntó "Sakura".

-Esperad… ¿Vais vestidos como otakus y no sabéis lo que es?- pregunto escépticamente Yoani.

-Sí no son un grupo de shinobis… No- respondió el rubio.

-Un momento… ¿De dónde sois?- pregunté al percatarme que en verdad no sabían nada.

-Pues venimos de Konoha'ttebayo- dijo Naruto mientras sonreía con una de esas sonrisas zorrunas.- Bueno menos Sasuke…

Cuando "Naruto" dijo eso, Yoani y yo cruzamos las miradas. Ahora todo encajaba. Es por eso de esas extrañas respuestas. Aunque resultara extraño… Los tres integrantes del equipo siete de la serie Naruto, habían llegado a nuestro mundo.

Al principio no lo quise creer. Era… uno de los tantos deseos de cualquier otaku y/o fan del anime. Y yo, entre un millón, había sido elegida para vivir mi propia historia ¡Gracias Kami-sama! ¡Gracias Hashin-sama! ¡Gracias Shinigami-sama! Después de rezaros tantas veces de que me dierais la posibilidad de poder vivir una Gran aventura por fin me habéis hecho caso. ¡HALELUYA!

Después de darles gracias a todas la divinidades que conozco, tome la más grande decisión de mi vida. O, bueno, iba a hacer mi única caridad por el resto de mi vida. Los iba a ayudar a volver "sanos y salvos" a su ¿universo de origen? Sí bueno puede que les falte alguna parte del cuerpo, pero definitivamente iba a volver.

Me acerqué a los chicos, que, ahora que lo pienso, son menores de edad y hay dos chicos. Bueno, que mi madre se valla a la mierda, esos dos bombones iba a entrar en mi casa sí o sí.

-Bueno chicos, no ser si esto va a ser una buena o mala noticia, pero…

-Habéis entrado en las garras de la malvada Mabel- me interrumpió Yoani haciendo una de sus tan exageradas poses dramáticas.

-Ja-ja-ja que graciosa. Pero eso no es lo que quería decir. No sé si ya os habéis dado cuenta pero no estáis en vuestro mundo.

-¿Cómo que no estamos en nuestro mundo?- preguntó desconcertado Naruto

-Je, creo que será mejor que os lo cuente en mi casa. Ya se está haciendo de noche y he de dar de comer a los perros.

* * *

Nota de "editora": que sepas que yoani es tu amiga que está leyendo esto, por si acaso te pasas de lista escribiendo sobre MI, y ademas…soy la que te hace las correcciones…podría escribir algo sin que te dieras cuenta, muahahahahaha!

nota escritora: Dejando a la loca de mi amiga de un lado... El próximo capítulo lo subo con suerte este viernes o sábado

¿REVIWS?


End file.
